Weapons of the Daleks
by Cynical Classicist
Summary: Sequel to The Mind of Grukup and 2nd in a series. The Doctor takes Kafyip to his first new world, Vrohg. However the TARDIS takes them to a time of war, between the Four States Coalition and the Orum Kingdom. The Doctor discovers that the Four States Coalition have been receiving weaponry from the Daleks. But what are the Daleks planning?


**This is something you should read after my first story, which introduced Kafyip. Please comment on my story and say what I could do better.**

"War. I wish this one had never begun," wrote a General in his diary. From his base he could easily see the scorched and bruised plains, reminding him of all those that had died on both sides.

Some distance away an enemy soldier ran along. Behind him he could hear bombs exploding, guns being fired, and dying men screaming. He had tried to hold the position. But when the man next to him had his head blown of he couldn't take it anymore. The soldier looked back and saw something land in the area he had been guarding mere minutes before. Within a few seconds the position was filled with a plume of fire. The soldier had thought he could make it back to the river base if he ran fast enough. That was too far back for the enemy to penetrate. But as he neared the base he saw to his horror there was fire and shouting. The enemies had encircled them. He was trapped. The soldier lay in the mud and moved along gradually, hoping he wouldn't be seen. He saw an enemy officer move mere steps from him. The soldier pulled himself forward. Perhaps he could take one of these men down with him. He gripped his knife. "Just to be quick," he muttered. The Officer was about to enter the gate. The soldier pulled himself forward; he was nearly there. A shadow fell over him. He looked up and saw over him a squat metallic creature, with one blue eye and two appendages under the head. The soldier seized his gun and fired twice, but the creature didn't seem effected. Its eye looked directly at his face, an eye without pity or mercy. "Exterminate!" it cried. There was a flash from one of the appendages…

Many light years and millennia away the TARDIS was parked in space, less than 600 million kilometres from a star less than 2 billion Earth years old. Kafyip was looking out at the wonders of space. "Quite a view," he said. The Doctor spun round the console happily. "One of the best pastimes in the Universe," he said cheerily. "And a good place to play a very fun game." Kafyip turned round. "What would that be?" he asked. "Choose one of the clusters of stars" said the Doctor, giving a sweeping movement at the constellations. "I'll set the TARDIS to go somewhere there. As for the era, I'll leave it up to her." "Her?" He heard the thought before the Doctor spoke. "Oh. _Her_." "So where will we go?" the Doctor asked both his companions. Kafyip spun his right hand round and pointed slightly left. "OK, the constellation of the 3 Queens," said the Doctor. He set the TARDIS, and soon it was once more whirling through the vortex.

On the planet Vrohg a grinding sound began in a trench full of mud and rubble. The TARDIS appeared. The door opened and out stepped the Doctor, who looked around him and sniffed. "Doesn't look that dangerous!" he said. There was a squelch below him. The Doctor looked down at his now muddy boots. "If a bit muddy,' he said. Kafyip edged out of the TARDIS cautiously and looked around the trench. "Your first new planet!" said the Doctor. "So, what do you think!" "This isn't what I expected when I decided to travel the stars," said Kafyip. "I was imagining jewelled mountains and mighty cities. Not a heap of mud." "We've just got here," said the Doctor happily. "For all we know there could be a city of jewels right behind us." They walked round the TARDIS. There wasn't.

There was a footstep behind them. The travellers whirled round and saw a short uniformed man with a gun. "What to do we do now?" asked Kafyip sounding worried. "I can handle this," said the Doctor. "Hello, I'm Doctor… Bullet of the department of…" "Shut up!" said the man. His gun wavered on each of them. "Lieutenant Hiji!" he called. "There are only two, and they don't seem to be armed." A slightly taller moustached uniformed man, still shorter than the Doctor, walked into view. "Hello there!" said the Doctor. "Nice moustache. A good friend of mine had one…" "Quiet!" barked the man. He didn't seem like the sort who suffered fools. Kafyip had a feeling he wouldn't get on well with the Doctor. An armed soldier followed the Lieutenant. "Take them back to the camp," ordered Hiji, gesturing with his gun. "Come along Kafyip!" said the Doctor. "Let's see more of the local peoples." Kafyip didn't seem to be entirely enjoying this but didn't object.

The Doctor and Kafyip walked on, the Lieutenant leading them with two soldiers behind them. Suddenly an explosion happened right next to them, throwing them all of their feet and sending the sonic screwdriver from the Doctor's hands. "They're attacking!" cried one of the soldiers. "I didn't ask for the obvious!" yelled Hiji. "Retreat!" The Doctor picked up the sonic screwdriver. "NO!" he shouted unhappily. The sonic had been cracked as it had hit a stone and had mud in its mechanics. The Doctor was about to clean it out but saw one of the men was wounded. A piece of shrapnel was sticking out of his leg and blood was seeping down. The Doctor helped him up and pulled him along. "The TARDIS!" cried Kafyip. "I always get back to it!" yelled the Doctor as shots rang out very close.

Within a few minutes they were back at the camp. There were 3 other soldiers there, one of whom was examining an advanced looking gun. Hiji glared at his two prisoners. "Thanks to you I have a man wounded. I should have you shot, but I don't want to alert enemies or waste ammunition." The Doctor produced his psychic paper. "But this paper shows I am Doctor Bullet of the… Administrative Bureau of Gun…" "…Making," finished Kafyip quickly. The Lieutenant examined the psychic paper. "It could be a good forgery" he said. "That name sounded fake. I've never heard of any Gun Bureau…" "It's very new" said the Doctor and Kafyip simultaneously. They looked at each other. "Who's he?" asked Hiji suspiciously, looking at Kafyip. "He's Kafyip" said the Doctor. "What happened to his hands?" asked Hiji, looking at the 4-fingered hands. "I was born like this!" said Kafyip quickly. "And what is that odd thing you are wearing?" "It's a bow tie. Bow ties are cool!" said the Doctor. "Not that! The jacket!" said Hiji. "It's a tweed jacket," said the Doctor. "That's also cool."

The wounded soldier groaned, causing all to look at him and stopping the awkward exchange. "Fidhi we'll try to help," said Hiji. "We can't afford to lose another soldier." "Wait, I'm a Doctor," said the Doctor moving forward. He pulled some stuff from his pocket and was able to remove the shrapnel. He smiled at the Lieutenant. "What sort of enemy agent would do that?" "I suppose you could be working with us," said Hiji. "But I've got my eye on you." "Why don't you just fill us in on your mission?" said the Doctor. "Well, as you know the Four States Coalition has been fighting against us for 3 years. We were beginning to beat them back when suddenly they advanced ahead of us with weapons."

There was a bang behind them. "It's happened again!" said the soldier who was working on the gun. "Well Clubu see if you can salvage anything from the gun" said Hiji. He turned back to the Doctor. "That keeps happening. Whenever we try to dismantle any new technology it breaks. I and 6 men were sent on a special mission by High Command of the Orum Kingdom to try to retrieve and analyse technology 3 days ago. Failing that we were to sabotage weapon construction. But it isn't easy. Just yesterday we lost a man."

The Doctor considered the self-destruction of the weapons. "This has happened to all enemy technology you analyse?" "Yes," said Hiji. "Well perhaps this means they didn't make the technology. The ones who made this don't want the Four States coalition finding out how to make the tech either." "Or it is only us they don't want dismantling it," said Hiji wearily, but the Doctor was already going through the remains of the weapons with his sonic screwdriver. "It's a sonic screwdriver," said Kafyip before Hiji asked. "Well, that's interesting," said the Doctor happily, pulling something from the device. "What?" "Such an elegant design, I think I could find the signal…" "What is it?" said Hiji quite loudly. "A receiver," said the Doctor. "A signal sent would destroy this weapon like if it was dismantled." Gunfire was heard nearby. "We should move from here!" said Hiji. "Ready yourselves men."

Meanwhile coalition forces were examining the TARDIS. "It could be a trap," said one. "I don't care. Open it!" yelled his Officer. A gun was fired at the TARDIS, which didn't break apart. Finally grenades were launched. But the TARDIS wasn't even scratched. "Take it back to headquarters. We must analyse what material this is composed of." The TARDIS was dragged away.

Hiji's group were next to the river base, recently taken by the Four States Coalition. On the ground was the body of a soldier, who seemed to have been horribly burnt. The Doctor examined the body sadly. "Looks like he was killed by a massive energy discharge," he said. "Not the type given off by that gun." The Doctor looked at the base. There were several guards walking round. One of them walked to the door, tapped in a code, and entered. "We can't get in without that code," said Hiji. "We will have to interrogate a guard." "No need," said the Doctor. "I have a better and quicker idea." He and Kafyip crept close to the door. The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver. "Deadlock seal," he said angrily. "Never mind, I have another idea." He threw a stone at the door, and then whispered "Read his mind Kafyip." A guard ran out, but couldn't see anything. He turned back and entered the facility. Kafyip tapped in the code 3416. The door slid open. "How did you do this?" asked Hiji. "We have access. Isn't that enough?" said the Doctor cheerily. "I suppose so," said the Lieutenant. "But when this is over I want a full report on you!"

Back at Military Command General Jyot Lupib II, Head of the Military, surveyed the war-torn plains while reading his diary. He felt tired. The war was in its 4th year by now. It had started from the economic difficulties that threatened the Four States. It had only been last year that the Daleks arrived, when they were on the verge of defeat. The Daleks had claimed their world had been destroyed in a War and that they wanted a piece of this world to rule. They had already negotiated with the Daleks a part of enemy territory rich in minerals. Yet there were still against this plan. He sighed.

He heard the door open behind him and turned around. It was his nephew Colonel Vimot Lupib, the youngest to hold this position. Vimot Lupib was an aggressive figure, who had fought his way up by sheer ruthlessness, his aristocratic background helping his rank. "I was thinking of the Daleks" said Jyot. "Uncle, I was wondering if we need to give the Daleks their land" said Vimot. "Once we have control of this world, why need we share it with them?" Jyot sighed. This behaviour didn't surprise him. "Nephew, we can't defy our pact. The Higher Powers bring doom on those who break their word." Vimot sneered at this, but out of sight of Jyot. "They may not have given us details of their weapons but eventually we will learn how to construct them." "My Grandfather, whose name I share, always told me keep my treaties" said Jyot. There was a buzzing sound from the communicator as it turned on. "The Daleks wish to speak to you" came the message. "Tell them I will be down shortly" said the General. He left the room while his nephew glared after him.

The Dalek Platoon Commander was waiting for Jyot Lupib. It looked at him. "Jyot Lupib! A rise in materials is needed for our weapon manufacture." "How much?" asked Jyot. "300 N of minerals. 5000 N of metal. We also need 70 more workers." "We can't afford to give that much" said Jyot. "Do you want to win this war or not?" asked the Dalek. "We have said before that Prisoners will work." "I'll see what I can do" said the General. He turned and saw troops returning, carrying something with them. The Dalek turned and suddenly moved at the soldiers. "Where did you get that box?" it asked the soldiers in a menacing manner. "We found it in a trench about 26 C from here," said a Sergeant. "Give that box to the Daleks!" snarled the Dalek. "But the substance this is composed of…" "Silence!" screeched the Dalek. "That box belongs to our greatest enemy. It will be given to us!" "Do not talk to my soldiers like that!" said Jyot sternly. The Dalek's eye seemed to glare at him. It turned back. "I will supervise this box being taken to our weapons plant. Send all security footage from nearby bases to us. If the Doctor is here he will disrupt Dalek activity. He must be exterminated!"

The Doctor and Hiji's troops moved through the base, finally coming to the dock. "We can escape from here" said Hiji, jumping onto a boat. "We have managed to get enough supplies to last us a few more days. And a few more weapons we can try analysing." "YES!" said the Doctor loudly. "Quiet!" said Hiji. "Do you want to be captured?" The Doctor thought about this for a moment. "Not right now," he said. "But I am happy because I fixed my sonic screwdriver. I remembered to tighten it up this time. I was adjusting one of the computers and…" "Quiet!" said Hiji, trying to be so himself. "Just a moment" said the Doctor. "Shouldn't we try to find out who is behind these weapons?" "It has been enough to get through this base," said Hiji. "Wait!" said the Doctor. "Let me at least try to find out." "If you want to go through this base take this," said the Lieutenant. He handed a small metallic device to the Doctor. "Thanks for the mirror" said the Doctor, examining his bow tie in the reflective back. "It is not a mirror!" said the Lieutenant with a raised voice. "It is a bomb. Place it where it will cause trouble. It has a 10 Vudre fuse." "Ace would love this," muttered the Doctor. "Who's Ace?" asked Kafyip. "I'll tell you about her later" said the Doctor.

They walked through the base, turning the corner and coming suddenly face to face with an armed guard standing at a door labelled Supplies. "Hello how fortunate to meet you," said the Doctor. "I was hoping to be directed to your commander, but as there is a Supplies room I'll inspect that first. Here are my credentials." He waved the psychic paper at the Guard. "Now show me what's in that room or I'll report you obstructing me." "Sir…" began the Guard. "Captain Doctor Door" said the Doctor. "Let me in or I'll court-martial you." The Guard looked worried and stood aside. The Doctor tried the door and found it locked. "If you were from authority you'd have the key," said the Guard suspiciously. "I have a new type of key," said the Doctor, quickly using his sonic screwdriver to open the door. The Guard looked at him suspiciously but let him enter. The Doctor found a box of ammunition and placed the bomb in there. He left the room. "All in order" he said. "But you were barely in there," said the Guard. "Just shows how much in order it was," said the Doctor. "Now direct me to your commander." "He's down there" said Kafyip, pointing to the right. "You turn left at the end." "Well done for reading the map!" said the Doctor. He waved to the Guard, who looked at him as if he were mad, but not daring to question the paper.

The Doctor was soon at the Commander's Office. He flashed his psychic paper and walked in, pointing to Kafyip and saying "He's with me." "Hello Commander!" he said. The Commander, a middle-aged man with a scar on his left cheek looked up. "Yes?" he said angrily. "I'm here for information" said the Doctor, "on the weapons." With some help from Kafyip's telepathy the Doctor was finally able to work out the weapons were being created by the Daleks. A look of sheer anger crossed the Doctor's face. If the Daleks were planning something on this world, he needed to stop them at once. "Bye!" he said quickly, and left the room with Kafyip. "Wait a moment" said the Commander. "Who are you? Who was he?" "Well…" said the Guard nervously as his Superior's face turned red. "He seemed like someone important. We aren't supposed to question Officers…" The Commander pressed the alarm button. "After him IMMEDIATELY!" he yelled.

The Doctor and Kafyip sprinted towards the submarine but met a duo of guards coming round the corner. "He went that way!" cried the Doctor, pointing back the way they had come. The Guards ran past them, then stopped and turned. "Bye," sang the Doctor as he and Kafyip ran through the dock door, the Doctor slamming it behind them and locking it. "Where have you been? I was about to leave," said Hiji as they jumped through the submarine hatch. "A bit of trouble with the Guards but we've found who's responsible for the weapons" said the Doctor. "Daleks!"

"What are they?" asked Hiji. "No time to explain" said the Doctor as they heard Guards break through the door. He stuck the sonic screwdriver out of the hatch and pressed something. There was a powerful explosion. "Set it off a little early" said the Doctor as the boat moved away. "Wait a moment, won't they chase us?" said Kafyip. "I thought that..." began Hiji. "You had your men sabotage the other boats," said Kafyip. The Officer looked at him oddly, but didn't reply. "So who are these Daleks?" asked Kafyip. "I know what they look like and they give you such a feeling of dread." "They are among the most terrible races in the Universe" said the Doctor. "The Daleks have conquered many worlds, exterminating all who stand in their path. They must be fought. I've fought them many times." "Did they attack the state you were from?" asked Hiji. "They did. I'm the last survivor," the Doctor replied sadly. "I thought they were destroyed as well but they always survive.'

The Commander reported back to General Lupib. "I'm sorry sir but a bomb went off in the ammunition store. We weren't able to send forces after them." "Were you able to get an image of these men?" asked Jyot. "Yes, my Office has a recorder outside it…" "Then send it to base!" cried his Commander.

Soon the new footage was received and sent to the Daleks. "It is the Doctor!" squawked the Dalek Commander. "Where was this footage taken?" it screamed at another Dalek. "The river base that was recently taken control of sent this image. But the intruders escaped along the river." "Send Section 4 to this area immediately! I will inform my superior!" said the Platoon Commander. It glided into the Saucer and activated the communicator. "Why have you communicated early?" said its Superior. "Footage has been received from us showing the Doctor! We have captured his TARDIS!" said the Dalek Platoon Commander. "The Doctor is on Vrohg!" screeched the Superior. "The Parliament must be informed at once. You will capture and exterminate the Doctor." "I have sent Section 4 after him" said the Commander. "You will report back when he is captured." "I obey." The link closed.

The boat containing Hiji's men moved along the river. By now night had fallen. The Doctor had insisted on driving the boat when they were out of sight of the base, but got bored quickly and said he wanted to see behind the boat. But he had found that boring and was now pacing the boat. The Lieutenant surveyed the Doctor and thought about him. The Doctor had the body of a young man. But his eyes looked so old. The way the Doctor referred to the Daleks made it sound like he had known them for a long time. Hiji looked again at the Doctor, now testing his sonic screwdriver with his ear, and wondered how old was the Doctor and who was he? He saw lights up ahead. "Stop the boat," he said. "There are enemies up ahead." The boat got to the shore. The Lieutenant leapt ashore and surveyed the area through binoculars. "Sink the boat silently," he said. "I can do that" said the Doctor taking out the sonic. He jumped back onto the boat, and ran below deck. There was a grinding sound, a cracking sound, a cry, splashing, and the Doctor ran out with his trousers drenched. "Floor was thinner than I thought," he said. "I knew I should have worn those duck oil trousers from Triton." Hiji sighed wearily. "If you've finished Doctor we need to find habitation for the night." The Doctor scanned about him. "Ah. There seems to be a large habitation that way." He turned around and nearly fell into the river. "The high river bank confused me," he said. "While you were thinking of a swim I found an ideal place," said Hiji. He walked forward a few strides then pointed. There was a small, wrecked bunker. "It must have been hit by a shell, but I'm sure it will last us for the night," said Hiji. The group trooped towards it.

10 Daleks flew over the landscape of Vrohg, surveying all before them. The Section Leader knew it had been given a high responsibility. Though the Platoon Commander and most of the Daleks needed to remain to manage the weapons manufacture, it had sent a whole section after the Doctor. Below they could see the coalition forces advancing at a swift pace. Soon the opposition would be destroyed. And soon after that the Daleks would rule Vrohg.

After lookout arrangements were made, the Doctor and Clubu began examining the weapons. The receiver seemed to be connected to whatever was breaking the weapons when they were dismantled. Fidhi yelled something making them jump. "Something is flying towards us!" he cried. Kafyip leapt outside and squinted where he had been looking. "There are many. And they look quite small…" The Doctor jumped up and looked in the same direction. "Daleks!" he said with horror.

The Daleks amplified their vision as they scanned the area. They saw the Doctor. "It is the Doctor! Exterminate!" they chanted, swooping towards him like hawks. All outside ran back towards the hole like rabbits. "Exterminate!" barked the Section Leader and a blast struck Fidhi. "Doctor" cried the Dalek. "You will surrender yourself or all the others will be exterminated." The Doctor walked out miserably. The Dalek saw Kafyip. "This creature accompanied the Doctor. It is his companion. It will also come" it snarled. Kafyip looked at the Doctor. "Don't try to run" said the Doctor. "We'll have to try to find a way out of this later." "You will not be able to!" cried the Dalek Commander. "You will not escape the Daleks! We are superior to all life!" "So how are you going to take us back to your base?" said the Doctor mockingly. "Shall we hold onto you? That could be uncomfortable." The Commander looked round and a Trans-solar disc moved towards them. "Get on" said the Dalek. The Doctor and Kafyip clambered on, despite there already being a Dalek on the disc. "We will now return to base" said the Dalek. It moved closer to the Doctor. "Information will be extracted from your mind" it said, with a hint of smugness in its voice. You will give us access to your TARDIS. The Daleks will use it to conquer…" "The Universe" said the Doctor simultaneously with the Dalek. "I've heard that more times than I can count." The Doctor looked back at the body of Fidhi, who he had treated earlier. Another young life destroyed by the Daleks the Doctor thought angrily. He had seen the Daleks do it many times on many worlds and it was still horrible to watch.

Hiji watched the Daleks leave. Then he heard the click of a gun behind him. He turned and saw more than twice the number of his men pointing guns at them. "Throw down your weapons" said another man, an Officer. Hiji did so and his men followed his lead. The Officer blew a whistle and several men came running up. "They're needed at the factory" said the Officer. "Take them straight there."

The Trans-Solar disc soon touched down at a large building with smoke billowing out and a large transmitter on top, along with being surrounded by Daleks. Within sight of it was a tall and well-guarded building. There was a large door in the factory. "So do we knock?" said the Doctor. A Dalek moved forward and pressed a panel, causing the door to slide open. The Doctor and Kafyip were herded inside. The Doctor saw a saucer a short distance inside. "A Platoon Carrier I think" he told Kafyip. "Capable of carrying…" "50 Daleks and their Commander" finished Kafyip. "I can read your mind. But the minds of these Daleks are like those of savage beasts. It scares me being close to them." The Doctor saw something in the corner and ran towards it happily. "Hello old girl. Did you miss me?" he said, stroking the TARDIS console. "What are you Daleks doing?" he asked, walking toward the Section Commander. "Making weapons for the Coalition?" "That is correct." The Doctor walked closer. "Why have you not just invaded?" he asked. He laughed. "I think I understand. You're getting overstretched. You want to weaken this world. Are you going to rule in a Coalition with 4 states?" "We will not let inferiors rule with us. They will obey us or be exterminated!" "That doesn't seem unusual" said the Doctor. "Have you ever tried working with others? My old friend Josephus used to say…" "Silence!" cried the Dalek. "Where?" said the Doctor, looking round. "I can't remember seeing one. Oh, I understand…" "SILENCE!" screamed the Dalek, sounding infuriated. "If you continue speaking without permission your companion will be exterminated!" It glided over to the Doctor.

A sound was heard outside. The door opened and General Lupib entered. "Here are the supplies you asked for. And here are prisoners to work." The Doctor looked round and recognised Hiji. They must have been caught just after he was. Hiji saw him but the Doctor waved his hand to show him not to speak. He thought something at Kafyip, who edged towards a mineral cart. The Doctor threw some small items along the floor, creating a loud bang and cloud of smoke. As the eyestalks turned toward the smoke the Doctor threw his screwdriver towards Kafyip, who turned it on next to the panel, creating a larger explosion. The Doctor and Kafyip sprinted out followed by some of the prisoners and Dalek blasts. The Doctor opened the tank-like vehicle the General had arrived in and hid with Kafyip behind the seats. A few minutes later the General entered with another Officer, who began driving back to base while the Daleks searched outside.

As they got back to the well-guarded building the Doctor followed the General from his car. "Hello!Could I just speak to you?" he said as they entered. "What? You're that prisoner!" said the General, his hand moving towards his coat. "Just a moment," said the Doctor. "You might not be so ready to shoot when you hear what I have to say." "Well I suppose you can hardly threaten me if I have the gun," said Lupib. He stood back, though still seemed ready. The Doctor took out a recording device and pressed the button. "Why have you not just invaded?" came the voice of the Doctor. "I think I understand. You're getting overstretched. You want to weaken this world. Are you going to rule in a Coalition with 4 states?" Then a Dalek started speaking. "We will not let inferiors rule with us. They will obey us or be exterminated!"

"Never trust the Daleks" the Doctor said. "I've known that in all my lives." "This is interesting" said Lupib. "But if the Daleks find out they would stop supplying us with weapons. My state will be destroyed." "I sense you do not want war" said Kafyip. The General sighed. "You are right. I used to when I was a younger man. But at my age I look back and wish there could have been another way." "I know the feeling," said the Doctor. "Our states were close to economic collapse. We thought conquest was the best way. But events escalated. I wanted peace but other Generals told me to keep attacking. We came close to defeat. And then the Daleks came." He smiled at the Doctor. "With this tape, perhaps I can convince them to make peace. Then we will no longer have need of the Daleks."

"That's what you think" snarled someone. The Doctor turned to see a younger man in military uniform, with a sneering face and slim athletic body pointing a gun at them. "Vimot, what are you doing?" said Jyot. "Put that gun away now!" But his nephew took no notice of this. "Place the recorder on the ground." The Doctor did so. "Don't destroy it" said Jyot. "We need this to make a treaty." "Oh no Uncle" said Vimot mockingly. "I have had to endure your foolish ways for years. You are too meek. We need aggression if we want to win. And now you want to surrender when we have them on the run." "It is not the way of a coward to negotiate" said Jyot. "Aren't we working towards peace?" said Kafyip. "It would be better for all if a treaty was made. Even the winners in such a war will feel great loss." "Why would they make peace with such fiends, who murdered our beloved commander? I will avenge my Uncle's death." "No you cannot…" cried Jyot. But the sound of a shot filled the room.

The old General cried out as he fell to the floor. The Doctor and Kafyip looked in horror at the crimson flower forming round the General's head. Colonel Lupib looked down in glee. "We'll tell them the truth!" said Kafyip. "Why will they believe you against a wounded Officer?" said Lupib. He pulled a knife out and cut his arm. "I've seen worse done in sport," he sneered at the time travellers. He cried out in exaggerated pain. "HELP! HELP! THEY"VE MURDERED MY UNCLE!" The Doctor whirled out his screwdriver and opened the door, running through followed closely by Kafyip. The recorder remained on the floor.

Troops poured in and saw Vimot weeping in an exaggerated fashion and holding his arm, while kneeling next to his Uncle's body. "KILL THOSE FOUL ONES!" said the Colonel. "Should we help with your arm?" asked a Sergeant. "No. I can bear this wound," said Lupib nobly. He stood up and took the recorder. "Assemble the Military Council at once. I must address them."

The Doctor and Kafyip got through the gates with quick use of the sonic screwdriver. They rushed away from the base. "There they are!" cried a voice behind them. They turned to see 8 guards rushing towards them. "Run!" cried the Doctor, though Kafyip needed no telling. "There's only one place I can think of to escape these troops" said the Doctor. "The Dalek base." "But they'll kill met for us running away" said Kafyip. "This is why you'll just have to hide among the prisoners. It's risky but it might just work." He smiled. "I've always wanted to say that." Kafyip did not look as happy at the plan as the Doctor but couldn't think up a better plan. The Daleks saw the Doctor running towards them. "HALT!" they cried. He did so. "You will return to the factory."

Lupib had meanwhile addressed the Military Council. In great detail he related the foul murder of his Uncle at the hands of an enemy agent and displayed the wound they had given him. He then used the recording to show the Daleks were working against them. "So you see Generals," Lupib finished "we must attack the Daleks immediately." "Very well," said an old one-eyed General sitting to his right. "We will send a party of troops to attack the Daleks at once." "But how can we win without their weapons?" said a bearded but bald General sitting further down. "We will attack immediately. A full attack will be performed on the base. We will gain control of their weapons! Then none shall be able to stand against us!" cried Lupib delightedly. "Who will lead this?" asked the one-eyed General. "I will personally lead this attack! Who opposes me?" he said with a hint of a threat. None of the Military Council opposed the proposal. "What about electing a new leader…" began a General with a false nose. "We will decide that when I return," said Lupib sternly. "I must now leave to ready a battalion of our best troops. The Daleks will be crushed without warning. Then the world will be ours!"

The Doctor walked back into the factory. He saw a group of prisoners huddled outside, with several Daleks surrounding them. I need to give Kafyip an opportunity to get among them he thought. He threw some more of his explosive pellets on the floor. The Daleks turned around, giving Kafyip an opportunity to get among the prisoners. "DO NOT DO THAT!" snarled the Dalek Section Leader. "Every time you give a distraction a prisoner will be exterminated!" "Alright," said the Doctor. He was marched towards inside and then towards a series of ramps. At the bottom was the Platoon Commander. "So the superior species wants my help? Well I suppose I'm much cleverer then you with your silly little plungers and egg whisks." The Platoon Commander moved towards the Doctor in a threatening manner, forcing him back.

Behind him the Doctor could see the prisoners, including Kafyip, marched towards a conveyer belt of machinery next to a vat of molten metal. The Doctor looked at the Dalek Commander. "I've worked out your plan." The Commander didn't reply. "When they win the war the big transmitter up there," the Doctor pointed up "will send out a signal to destroy all the technology you gave to the Coalition. Then your great big fleet will conquer them. I knew you would betray these people." The Dalek glided towards the Doctor. "You have worked out the plan but it is irrelevant. You will be unable to stop us. This world will be ours!"

"Heard it all before," said the Doctor. He saw several large metal containers with a Dalek circling and shot towards it. "Mind if I take a peek?" he said, using his sonic screwdriver to open the door and saw… "So that's where you keep your weapons!" he said loudly. He took some items from the grenade deck. "PUT THEM BACK!" screeched a Dalek. "There's no need to be so greedy. There's plenty to go around," said the Doctor. The Dalek moved towards him, causing the Doctor to fill the deck and close the door. "RETURN TO US!" said the Commander. The Doctor walked back by a long route, stumbled, and then passed Kafyip. "Why did you take such a route?" asked the Commander. "I got there eventually," said the Doctor. "You are unordered. That is why the Daleks are superior!" said the Commander. "Superior at being predictable," said the Doctor.

An explosion was heard outside. The Commander turned around, and then turned back towards the Doctor. "If you have caused this we will begin exterminating prisoners!" "No! I haven't caused it!" said the Doctor. Another explosion was heard and the sound of many running in was heard. The Doctor looked at Kafyip and sent a thought. Kafyip, after a while, heard and edged away as the Dalek guarding his group moved to fight of the attack. Suddenly a blast shot in and blasted a Dalek apart. "Alert!" screamed a Section Leader. "Attack must be repelled. Battle formation 4… Argh!" it screeched as an explosion tore it open. A gruesome gunge began to flow from inside. The waving of a tentacle was seen before another shot struck it.

Meanwhile Daleks lined up and covered a wide area with their blasts. The Doctor saw Lupib behind a tank. "Attack!" cried Lupib. "Destroy the Daleks! But keep the prisoners and weapons intact!" The Doctor hid behind a mineral cart as another 2 Daleks were ripped into shreds of metal by the bombs. The Daleks didn't notice Kafyip snatching the two grenades the Doctor had left next to the conveyer belt and climbing to the upper level. The Doctor saw Hiji and ran towards him. "Hiji!' he called, though not too loudly. The Lieutenant ran over. The Doctor ran with him to the weapons stores and opened all the doors. "Don't attack until the Coalition forces are beaten," said the Doctor. "I have a plan." "I hope you have a good strategy" said Hiji. "Oh I do," said the Doctor. "I've met Alexander, Vespasian, Napoleon… I'm rambling," he said as he remembered this wasn't Earth. "Anyway don't attack yet. But get men ready to do so."

Lupib watched as another Dalek was blasted open. Everything is going as planned he thought. He would make sure only those loyal to him knew how to make the weapons. He would demand to be promoted to General. Then he would make sure the Military Council voted him as their Leader. Already they were the most powerful body in the Four States. I will order an utter attack on all fronts without mercy thought the Colonel. When this war is over, I will be first ruler of all Vrohg.

Meanwhile Kafyip clambered up to the top level, with his weaponry concealed. Thank the Powers this world has lighter gravity he thought. He looked out at the top and saw a Dalek positioned at a control panel below the satellite. He saw the Doctor looking up at him and pointed at the panel. The Doctor nodded but motioned Kafyip to stay where he was. Kafyip threw the grenade at the Dalek, which turned at the sound. "Alert! Prisoner at…" but although it dodged the grenade the explosion sent it towards the ground. The Dalek struck a melting vat and screamed in agony for a few seconds. The Doctor hid next to the machine as the Dalek Platoon Commander swooped towards it and activated a switch.

On the ground all the weaponry suddenly exploded. The guns went off with such force the soldiers dropped them. And the tank in which Colonel Lupib contemplated his dreams of dominion stopped, filling with smoke. The avunculicidal Officer staggered from his machine and came face to face with a Dalek. "You can't stop me" he snarled. "I won't let anybody stand in my way." The Dalek contemplated him like an unpleasant bug. "Exterminate!" it cried and a bright flash illuminated the shadow of the tank, mingled with a bloodcurdling scream and the smell of cooked meat.

The Dalek Platoon Commander saw the Doctor standing next to the machine holding the sonic. "You cannot stop us Doctor! The attack from the Inferiors has been stopped!" "Oh I don't want to stop the signal," said the Doctor gleefully. "In fact I'm helping you amplify it!"

All over Vrohg similar events to the defeat of Lupib's troops began happening. The weapons of the Four States coalition exploded in the midst of battle. The great tanks being heaps of still metal. The fearsome firepower of the guns burnt their holder's hands. The great missile launchers cracked, dropping their loads and scattering the soldiers like bees from a disturbed hive. The troops of the Orum Kingdom, formerly in retreat, turned and pursued the unarmed. The hunted had become the hunters!

As this happened a crowd rushed forward bearing weapons. It had been the Dalek's private store so had not been wrecked by the destruction wave. The Daleks were taken by surprise; several were blasted apart in the first few seconds. They sent out blasts, killing many, but were being beaten back. Other prisoners rushed down to the lowest level of the factory to destroy the Daleks there.

The Dalek Platoon Commander was furious at this. "YOU HAVE DEFIED THE DALEKS!" it screamed at the Doctor in anger. "YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" The Doctor smiled. "You were planning to do that anyway. You are the most horrific creatures of all and I am proud to fight you." The Dalek glared at the Doctor. It pointed its gun at him… but edged back as the Doctor held something up. "This is one of your grenades. Fire at me and we both go. Can you do that?" The Dalek began swooping back. "YOU ARE THE DESTROYER OF DALEKS! YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" it cried.

Something whirled through the air and struck the Dalek head on. A huge explosion nearly blew the Doctor of the level. A piece of Dalekanium thudded into the control panel. And the Dalek Platoon Commander fell like a wounded bird. It struck the ground, sending pieces flying. The Dalek lay there, broken, but still alive. The creature inside struggled feebly but ferociously. Then a piece of metal stabbed into the casing and twisted. The struggling ceased. "No longer the Inferior," said Hiji, looking down at the hideous remnants of the creature that had brought such misery to his troops. He looked up at the Doctor. "I would say I succeeded. With this dead weapons construction should be more difficult." The Doctor looked down in delight tinged with sadness. He had seen many die as they fought the Daleks. "The ones that aspire the highest have a long wall to fall," said Kafyip poetically. "All that is needed for Daleks to do well is people like us to do nothing," said the Doctor. "If you've finished enjoying the view will you come down?" asked Hiji. "Yes. Just thinking about… stuff," said the Doctor, clambering down. "What are you going to do with that grenade?" asked Kafyip. "That? Oh, it was just my spare recording device" said the Doctor. He jumped the last 5 metres down. "Did you put the rocks in the weapons store?" asked Hiji. "Yes. Had them ready in my other hand when I took those 2 grenades out" said the Doctor. "You're an intelligent man," said Hiji. "I've often been told that," said the Doctor smugly.

Meanwhile General Delmu was receiving excellent reports. Many bases had surrendered without any resistance. Most major strategic points along the line were under his men's control. A man rushed in. "Sir…" "Yes Major Herca" said the General. "A report has been received from a Private Clubu under Lieutenant Hiji. He says they are in the main weapons factory at Dufsel and are requesting help." The General thought about this for a moment. "Send Captain Solko and Captain Tilshu transmissions telling him to move towards Dufsel. Our troops should be at the factory in a few days."

"Well that's the end of the latest Dalek plot" said the Doctor, walking with Kafyip back to the TARDIS. Hiji followed them. "My greatest congratulations to you Doctor. We can hold out against the Coalition forces long enough for Orum Kingdom troops to get here. Though I don't think they'll be able to fight much without their weapons. Then we will get to the capitol of the Four States and the war will finally be over. Thank the Powers you were here." "Just one thing" said the Doctor. "Don't be too harsh on the people of the Four States. They themselves were in a difficult situation. Unlike the Daleks they are not one evil race. I know of many problems that were caused by being too harsh, wars born from the end of wars." "I'll remember that advice" said Hiji.

Light-seconds away the Strategist commanding the Legion poised to invade Vrohg wondered why no further transmissions had been sent. By now the Commander should have reported. It considered sending a section saucer to investigate. But it had a suspicion that the Doctor had again defeated the Daleks. Limited resources meant that no more Daleks then were necessary should be deployed. The Strategist gave the order to retreat.

The Doctor snapped his fingers and opened the TARDIS. Hiji looked at the inside and was amazed. He ran round it, and then looked back through the door. "Can I enter for a moment?" he said, seeming more reverent to the Doctor. "Why not?" said the Doctor, who was already inside with Kafyip. The Lieutenant walked in. "It's… It's…" "Bigger on the Inside. I don't need to read minds to know you were going to say that," said the Doctor. Hiji walked out. He turned round when he was again on Vrohg ground. "You truly are a man of marvels Doctor. Where are you from? Who are you?" "I'm from the planet Gallifrey," said the Doctor. "I'm a Time Lord. My people mastered time travel. I'm…" He ran over to the console, found the year time of this world, and decided to be honest about his age rather than bringing it down "…about 840." "That doesn't surprise me," said Hiji.

He turned to Kafyip. "Are you a Time Lord too?" he asked. "Is that how you knew I sabotaged the boats?" "No. I'm a Swukain from Grukup," said Kafyip. "And most of my species can't properly read minds. It takes some time to train." The Officer looked up. "It seems there are so many wonders out among the stars. The Daleks must have been terrible if they could wipe out the Time Lords." "They were from their birth," said the Doctor. "The Daleks could try again. They won't stop till they've destroyed all other life. All the more reason you should be united. You have Dalek technology here. Be ready for them next time." "I will do so," said Hiji. "Goodbye Doctor and Kafyip. Good luck if you meet those Daleks again." "I have a lot of luck," said the Doctor. "Don't forget to be peaceful. "Bye!" The doors closed. The grinding sound began. And the TARDIS dematerialised while the Officer watched, thinking of the Doctor's words of peace.


End file.
